


It all happened on floor B

by whatevem



Series: Floor B adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, SO NSFW, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevem/pseuds/whatevem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has just moved into the building and learns some new things about his apartment and his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all happened on floor B

Kageyama knew when he bought his apartment that it wouldn’t exactly be the best. After all it was pretty cheap. The first night that he moved in it seemed pretty decent though; no problems with the plumbing and there didn’t seem to be any bugs of any kind. Then the next day he woke up to the sound of a shower. Thinking that the sound was coming from inside his own apartment, he grabbed the closest thing to him to use as a weapon. Of course what he grabbed happened to be a stuffed animal. Oh well. He crept slowly to his bathroom. When he arrived at the door he saw that the door was open and the lights were off with no one inside. Confused, because he still heard water he looked around his apartment for the source of it. As he was headed back toward the bathroom he heard something. Was that… someone singing? He listened closely then he heard a

“cause uptown funk gon give it to ya, saturday night and we in the spot don’t believe me just watch!”. He smiled and laughed a bit amused. Then he called out.

“Hello ?”. The water shut off immediately.

“Who’s there ???” called out an afraid sounding voice. “I’m not afraid to fight you you know!” .

“My name is Kageyama Tobio, i'm the owner of apartment 2B, who are you ?” replied Kageyama.

“oh. My name is Hinata Shouyou, and i’m the owner of apartment 3B. There was silence for a minute.

“Well… its nice to meet you” said Kageyama.

“Yeah...aha.”. Silence again. “Did...did you hear me singing?”

“Yep”

“Sorry about that”

“It's ok.” another silence. “ Well, i’m leaving now” said Kageyama awkwardly.

For the rest of Kageyama’s week, everything was normal. he occasionally heard some singing, but it was quieter than the first time. Saturday Kageyama woke up with a song stuck in his head. When he was in the shower he couldn’t stand it anymore and just started singing aloud to it. Five minutes later he heard a voice and then he jumped.

“You know, you're actually a pretty good singer”. Kageyama felt his face heat up.

“H-how long were you there?” he asked quietly

“Only about, the whole time” Hinata said with a laugh. Kageyama wanted to go and hide in his bed for the rest of the day. Then he realized that he and Hinata had never even met face to face so he couldn’t recognize him anyway. Kageyama turned off the  water and stepped out of the shower. Then he turned back to the wall.

“Well… it was nice talking to you again” he said before leaving the room.

A couple more days passed without Kageyama and Hinata talking. Then Wednesday morning Kageyama got up and went to take a shower after eating his breakfast of fish and rice. He didn’t hear any noises from the other side of the wall so he assumed that Hinata had already gone to work or whatever for the day. After about five minutes in the shower he thought he heard a noise but he chose to ignore it anyways. He had been humming all the while when he started to sing softly. Then he heard another voice on the other side of the wall.

“...Hinata...are you singing with me?” questioned Kageyama

“Ah damn you caught me. You’re voice is just one that makes someone want to join in, has anyone ever told you that?” replied Hinata.

“Nope, that’s definitely a first. I don’t typically sing around other people though”

“Huh. Well you should give it a try, people would definitely enjoy your singing voice”

“Um thanks”

“Yep”

A couple more days passed again without interacting with Hinata. Then Kageyama went to take a shower. He heard the noise of a shower coming from Hinata’s apartment and considered waiting until he finished but then he decided against it because he would end up being late for work. This time he was the one to speak first.

“Hello Hinata”

“Ah Kageyama, we really should stop meeting like this”. Kageyama laughed in agreement. A couple minutes of silence passed, only the sounds of the running water from both showers  could be heard. Then Kageyama heard Hinata’s water shut off.

“Well… until next time Kageyama”. Kageyama nodded before realizing that Hinata couldn’t see him.

“Yep until next time”.

Kageyama continued to think about how odd their encounters in the shower were but he also admitted that they made him feel less lonely. Ever since he had moved from the his small town with his parents and many siblings, he hadn’t exactly made any friends yet. It was nice to talk with Hinata, even if it was just for a couple minutes and it was awkward for them. Maybe next time they talked it would actually be outside of their individual bathrooms.

Apparently Kageyama didn’t have to wait long until he talked to Hinata though. The next night when Kageyama was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, he turned the water on. Kageyama was surprised that Hinata was still up considering that it was almost 1 am. He thought about saying something to Hinata but as soon as the words were about to leave his mouth he heard a small sound. Then it was silent again. Had he imagined it? Kageyama decided that he was definitely just hearing things, after all it was almost 1 am and he had been working again. But then he heard a noise again. this time he was sure of it. ‘Holy crap’ thought Kageyama. ‘That was definitely just a moan’. He knew that he should leave and give Hinata his privacy , he was in his own apartment in his bathroom after all. But for some reason he couldn’t seem to turn away. He just stayed frozen listening closely for the next sound that would come out of Hinata’s mouth. The sound was louder the next time and Kageyama felt the noise go straight to his groin. The only thought in his head was ‘fuckfuckfuck this can not be happening right now’. A couple minutes passed, Hinata’s moans getting more and more frequent and louder each time. Kageyama couldn’t take it any more. He went into the shower to be able to listen to Hinata better and to gave into his desires. After a bit Kageyama could feel himself biting back a moan. He was controlling his moans pretty well. Then he heard Hinata give a particularly loud moan  and he accidentally let one of his own. He really hoped that Hinata hadn’t heard that. The noises on the other side of the wall quieted down a bit and Kageyama thought that he had really fucked up. Then he heard Hinata a voice.

“Oh my god what is wrong with me i’ve never even seen his face but his voice is just so beautiful” muttered Hinata breathily. It took a minute but then it hit Kageyama. Holy shit. Hinata was talking about him. Then the moans continued. Kageyama couldn’t believe his ears. As Hinata’s moans grew louder and louder, Kageyama was having more and more trouble holding his own in. When Hinata let out a loud final moan, Kageyama couldn’t hold back and let out a very loud moan of his own. When it registered in his brain what had just happened, he slapped his hands over his mouth quickly. The other side of the wall was deathly quiet.Maybe he has actually gotten away with it.

“K-kageyama ..?”came a Hinata’s voice with a mixture of confusion and fear.Fuck. He hadn’t gotten away with it after all.

“...yes?”

“H-h-how much of that did you hear ?”

“...all of it”

“FUCK. I’M SO SORRY I JUST COULDN’T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD well more like your voice BUT STILL”

“It’s ok” said a blushing Kageyama. A very awkward silence surrounded the both of them. “wait...Kageyama...did you m-moan too?”. Ah fuck. He had been caught after all.

“...maybe”. he replied quietly.

“Well i guess that the cat’s out of the bag about that then”

“Hey, do you want to meet in person ever Hinata?” asked Kageyama “Or do you just want to keep meeting like this” he joked.

“Do you like coffee?” asked Hinata quietly

“Yeah coffee’s good” said Kageyama

“It’s a date” replied Hinata brightly 

**Author's Note:**

> So, i saw this prompt on tumblr, and here i am. This is my first NSFWish fic so yep. I'm so sorry that I'm a sinner. Forgive me. Also i might do Hinata's side of this but idk. Would you guys like that? Comment pls if you would or not.


End file.
